


File of the Shadow Broker

by once3333



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blackmail, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nude Photos, Nudity, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once3333/pseuds/once3333
Summary: Liara discovers a file on a former comrade during his time as a vigilante. Just what had happened to him while he was off on his own?
Kudos: 2





	File of the Shadow Broker

“There are so many files here.” Ever since taking over as the latest Shadow Broker, Liara had been searching through the shadow man's database. After all, she needed to know just what it was she now knew.

But when she spied a particular name in a video’s metadata, she immediately stopped to see what it could be. 

[center]* * * * *[/center]

“Hold on now, let’s not be hasty here.” Garrus cautioned. Too bad he hadn’t taken that advice himself. 

The Talons had never exactly been a big threat around Omega. In fact, he hadn’t tangled with them at all in the months since he’d taken up the identity of Archangel. They were strictly small time.

And yet somehow, he’d found himself caught out for the first time by them of all gangs, and ran out of his already low supply of ammo. Now, he’d been stripped of his armor, dressed in just his undersuit as he was pulled by two mercs in front of a muscular turian with the Talon’s typical red face paint. He was pushed down, forced to his knees as he looked up at the head of his captors.

“Ah… Derius I presume?” Garrus asked, sounding calmer than he felt. He looked the turian over closely, trying to take in what he could. He was solidly built, for a turian at least. The kind of guy who could probably intimidate his way into leading a squad.

Still, he could probably talk his way out of this one, right? It wasn’t like Derius knew who he was. “I think there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding here.”

Derius took a few steps, staring down and watching him from the corner of his eyes. “Archangel.”

Okay, he might be in trouble. No point in playing dumb here.

“I see my reputation precedes me,” Garrus joked. He certainly wasn’t about to show these jerks any fear. He was in a bit of a pickle though (as Sheppard would have said). “So what now? If you wanted me dead, I already would be.”

“You think you’re a smart thing, don’t you,” Derius growled at him, suddenly turning to face him fully.

“Well I don’t like to brag-” That remark got him an elbow in the side of his face from the merc on his right. “-but I’d like to think that we’re both smart enough to work this out peacefully.”

“You have nothing that I want,” Derius replied derisively. The turian tapped his elbow, not looking away from Garrus for even a moment. Not that that helped Garrus figure what was passing through his head.

“Then give me my armor and let me go,” Garrus demanded. He glared right back at his captor with an angry sneer. His heart was beating fast, but he wasn’t going to back down.

“Not going to happen. I can’t let someone mess with our operations and get away with it.” Derius paused, looking almost thoughtful. “But unfortunately, you’re far too useful to just get rid of. The Blue Suns have somehow been thrown off their tight schedule, the Blood Pack is on the defensive for once, and even the Eclipse have been less down our throats than usual.”

“Riiight… and if you let me go, I’ll keep dealing with them,” Garrus replied, not sure where Derius was going with this. “So-”

“Not yet. I still might need to keep you in fighting shape, but I am going to teach you a lesson for messing with us.” He finally grinned as he leaned down, drawing dangerously close to the restrained turian. 

“Do your worst.” Garrus shot back. He wasn’t about to be intimidated by some small-time crook. Besides, he was sure he’d been through worse than anything Derius was going to be willing to dish out.

“Strip him, boys.” 

Garrus just blinked at first as the order was given. He’d already had his armor taken, did they intend on taking everything? “H-hey, hold on there!” 

But there was no question he meant it. Despite his best efforts to struggle, Garrus found his outfit getting slashed off by his three captors. As if to keep him off balance, the cut of their knives was all over. One moment he was having the neckline cut, while the next a knife was being carefully cut between his buttcheeks. Derius seemed particularly set on him not moving, gripping his bulge while he carefully cut a hole around it. Eventually, he was left completely in the buff. With his hands still cuffed, there wasn’t much of a fight he could put up. And with his undersuit cut to shreds, he probably wasn’t going to get dressed again for quite awhile.

“What kind of perverts are you!?” Garrus asked. He couldn’t help but blush as he was manhandled. It’d clearly been a show to prove just who was in charge. Unfortunately, it had worked far better than he would have liked. 

“You should know perfectly well. When it comes to turians we only have a few weak points.” Derius explained, grabbing a handful of Garrus’ ass as he pulled him over his lap. The other two held his legs tight, keeping him from doing anything more than squirming in the Talons’ hold. “And this is the one I’ll be taking advantage of.” 

Garrus snorted. “Do your worst.”

Even having had an inkling of what was coming, Garrus still couldn’t help but find himself somewhat shocked as Derius’ armor-covered hand came down upon his soft fleshy bottom. He stiffened up, but otherwise, he was dead set on not giving the mercs the satisfaction of a reaction. 

“That- hhh- all? Please, I can take more- than that.” Garrus disparaged as the blows took a regular pattern.

“Not your first time huh?” 

Garrus pressed his face into the cold hard floor as he heard chuckles coming from behind him. “Walked right into that- GH- one didn’t I?” He admitted. Not that he was going to admit he’d of course dealt with it growing up. And in the military. And in C-Sec training. Of course, it wasn’t like they couldn’t figure that out themselves, he was nearly certain everyone here had been through the discipline of the turian military themselves. “I bet he spanks you two all the time.” 

That quieted them down, more so than Garrus would have expected. Seems like he hit a nerve. But that only strengthened Darius’ blows. “I’d gag you, but I’m looking forward too much to when you beg for mercy.”

“Fat chance of that,” Garrus shot back. Thankfully, none of them could see his face. Because, as Derius continued his methodical slaps, it was taking everything he had to avoid attempting to squirm in their grip. 

But with every successive slap, Garrus could feel his ass heating up. It was only a matter of time before the first grunt escaped his mandibles. And from there it could only go downhill. 

**WHACK**

“I heard that,” Garrus could hear the grin in Darius’s voice as he called him out. “You’ll be bucking wild before long.” 

“Like hell I will!” Garrus shot back, though he couldn’t help but wiggle his ass slightly out of the way as the pain grew. Damn, he wasn’t going to manage to keep this up much longer.

“Hey boys, why don’t you join in on this? Wouldn’t you both like a piece of the infamous ‘Archangel’?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” 

Garrus wasn’t sure which one had responded, but it didn’t matter. Soon enough, his legs were pulled apart as both men moved to join in on his punishment. One of them had taken his left cheek and the other the right as the sound of smacks grew to fill the room. 

He couldn’t help but try to squirm out of the way, even held tight as he was. His cheeks were on fire with the rapid spanking he was now undergoing. There were no more words of dissent from him as he simply tried to keep his mouth shut. 

[center]* * * * *[/center]

But in the end, all things must give. 

“STOP!” Garrus yelled with a wail of pain and anguish. He couldn’t take this any longer. 

Derius reached between his legs, taking a firm grip on his balls as the spanking continued unabated. “Now, that’s not a nice way to ask, is it?”

Garrus clenched his razor-sharp teeth, trying to decide if he wanted to go there. Each painful whack of his behind helped make his decision though. “Please… Stop,” he asked between gritted teeth. When that didn’t have any effect, he added two more words, “I’m… sorry.”

“Well now that’s a start.” Derius squeezed his balls again, more gently this time. “Now, how are you going to make it up to us?”

“I…” Garrus was at a loss. It was obvious he wasn’t leaving until he agreed to something. But the last thing he needed was to owe a criminal anything.

“Too slow.” With a simple motion of his hand, both guards once more started up upon Garrus’ rear end. 

“Hold on!” Garrus yelled.

This time however, it seemed they weren’t going to stop with just that. Every moment that passed was another strike, and another chip of his pride melted away.

A mix of panic and relief surged through him as he heard the door slide open. Could it be a chance at escape? Or something even worse? Either way, it meant even more people would see him like this.

“So this is the great Archangel.”

“Damn, he’s got an ass under all that.”

“Any bets on how long he’ll last?”

“Looks like he’s happy over there.”

Four more turians had entered the room, all of them in the Talon’s typical face paint. Great. The brief interruption didn’t last long as he realized what one of them had brought for Derius. “Now, let’s really make you sorry.”

Despite everything he’d been through, he still tried his best to resist as the two guards hauled him up, placing him over Derius’ lap. But before long he was pinned in place again. There was nothing he could do to stop Derius from bringing a metal paddle down on his ass, over and over again.

“I’ll give him three minutes.”

“Nah, I bet ya he could last for five.”

Time wasn’t something Garrus could follow as he found himself turned into a floor show for the Talons. Several more times he heard the sound of the door, his embarrassment ever growing with the size of the audience. But the minutes just kept blurring together as he tried to hold himself through the pain.

“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!” Garrus yelled as he burst into tears, truly able to take it no longer. He stopped fighting entirely, just shouting to whoever might listen. “PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING!” 

“Anything you say?” Derius finally stopped, the same annoying tone to his voice as ever. At this point however, Garrus had ceased thinking he could do anything about it.

“What do you want?” Garrus groaned, just whimpering as Derius played with his blistered bottom.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be in touch… I’d answer quickly if you’d like to keep this matter private.”

[center]* * * * *[/center]

Several of the Talon’s took photos with Archangel’s scarlett butt before the still naked Garrus was kicked out and forced to sneak his way back to his room. Liara was thoughtful. What had the promise been? And how did Garrus get his armor back? Perhaps other files might answer those questions.


End file.
